Talk:Uruki
P1 (color) S1: Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Watase Yuu Takiko: A father and a son who hate one another... it's just too sad. That is why I... S2: Takiko: Firuka! I have a favor to ask! S3: Takiko: I want to go to King Temudan. Takiko: Tell me where his palace is! "Takiko makes the decision to go meet Uruki's father, King Temudan!" P2-3 (color) Front color illustration 60 pages Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Chapter 34 "Prince of Sorrowful Winds" "The magnificent tale of the sacred Priestess and the Seven Warriors who protect her is currently at a full, rapid boil!" "Your son will kill you" !? "Guided by a forlorn prophecy, Prince Uruki's legitimate father is after his life!! Takiko, the woman who loves him, is stricken with an illness!! What is it that shall appear before them now - hope? Or despair?" Watase Yuu P4 (color) S1: Firuka: That is not rational, Priestess!! Firuka: If your identity were to be revealed, you would be killed! S2: Firuka: From the outset, the Priestess and Shichi Seishi have been deemed as symbols of ill-omen to the Roun Kingdom--- S3: Takiko: ...That's correct... also, it was predicted that... Takiko: If I were to open the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, King Temudan would be killed by Uruki. P5 (B&W) S1: Takiko: I can't let such a foolish prediction come true! Takiko: As for Uruki, I will definitely coax him out of it! Takiko: And the King, too! S2: Takiko: You understand, too, don't you? Father and child are still father and child. And... I just can't bring myself to believe that King Temudan is a bad person deep down. S3: Rioters: Hand the administration to King Temudan! Takiko: Even now, there are citizens who are devoted to him... I want to know how such a beloved king could have changed like that! S4: Firuka: But... going to see the King is not as easy as you-- P6 S1: Takiko: What!? What was that sound just now--- Hikitsu: An explosion!? S3: Servant: Lady Firuka! Firuka: What is the matter!? S4: Servant: It was an explosion!! A fire has broken out on the west edge of the palace!! Servant: I will investigate it immediately, but S5: Servant: It's been speculated that this is the doing of palace dwellers who have secretly sided with King Temudan! P7 S1: Servant: If that is so, you are in danger, Princess! Please make arrangements for your leave! Firuka: Where is father? Servant: Emperior Tegiru has received the report and has gone underground. S3: Takiko: The underground maze that only the emperor can enter. Could he have gone down there to borrow power from the Shichi Seishi Urumiya... Tegu!? S4: Takiko: But right now, Uruki and the others are sure be going in that direction S5: Inami: Takiko! This is, per se, a good opportunity for us! Takiko: Inami! Hikitsu: Taking advantage of the state of confusion is the only way we can meet King Temudan! P8 S1: Firuka: I'll show you the way. Takiko: Eh!? S2: Takiko: No, you can't do that! The situation has changed now! You need to find safety quickly! Firuka: No. I knew all along it would turn out this way. S3: Firuka: I am, after all, a person who has escaped from the palace and became comrades with you and the anti-government forces. Firuka: What's more, this is only what father gets for provoking the citizens into opposition under his merciless dictatorship. S4: Firuka: As his daughter, it's my duty to take responsibility. ...I have prepared myself for this. Firuka: Also, the Odo clansmen who had been scattered throughout the land should have gathered at the capital by now. S5: Firuka: For this country's sake, I will protect you, Priestess. Firuka: I will protect you and the Shichi Seishi. P9 S1: Firuka: Let's hurry toward King Temudan! S3: Temudan: So it's started... Temudan: I do wish to have that Tegiru thank me for this. S4: Temudan: On top of being able to build this country just the way he has pleased... Temudan: He'll be able to escape death by the hands of the enemy country... P10 S1: Temudan: You seem to have a question in your mind, do you not, Shigi? Shigi: Yes, I do... S2: Temudan: "Why would a country cause internal conflict when the enemy is approaching ever so closely?" Even though you are a soldier of that enemy country, it is still quite a mystery, isn't it. S3: Temudan: I will become the "emperor." Temudan: That is the "deal" I've made with Kutou's Crown Prince Hakei, as part of this war. S4: Hien: But that... Shigi: I don't fully understand what you mean... S5: Shigi: The Kutou army is advancing for the sole purpose of gaining the territory of Hokkan. Why would you wish to become the emperor of an invaded land? Temudan: For the "treasure." P11 S1: Temudan: It is for the "treasure," which only the emperor can obtain. Temudan: One of the conditions is to hand it over to your country. Shigi: Treasure...!? S2: Hien: But! It's plain and simple that Emperor Tegiru is being protected by that repulsive Shichi Seishi, "Urumiya!" S4: Hien: That's right! It's this "Urumiya" twin's other half! Shigi: Hien! S5: Temudan: ...Haagasu. It won't be long before you can meet the other "Urumiya"... Tegu. S6: Temudan: Yes... Tegu, who is guardian of the "treasure," the "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho" and all that the Roun clan values. In order to go to where he is, I must gain possession of the "Emperor" 's throne, first. S7: Temudan: There's no way I can allow myself to die, just yet. P12 S1: Temudan: Slay Uruki, Haagasu! Temudan: The other Shichi Seishi and the Priestess, are, in all likelihood, planning to infiltrate into this palace, don't you think? Temudan: They will take advantage of the situation and show up without fail! S4: Haagasu: ...yes. Haagasu: Just as you desire. S5: Haagasu: Shigi, Hien. Haagasu: It is just as he has spoken. Our opponents are the Priestess of Genbu and Shichi Seishi. P13 S1: Tomite: A S2: Tomite: AAACCHOOOOO Tomite: Ahhh for chrissakes! S3: Uruki: ...Tomite. Didn't you ever learn not to sneeze right in someone else's direction? Tomite: Huh? S4: Hatsui: U, Uruki! Shouldn't we go this way? Uruki: No, I don't feel any wind coming from there. Uruki: We can't just wander around aimlessly in this underground maze. Uruki: If there's a person down here, they will definitely make movements, which will bring about at least a small breeze. The only means of getting around is to read the wind. Tomite: A Tomite: A P14 S1: Tomite: Acho... Uruki: LIKE I SAID, DON'T FACE THIS WAY. You're doing it on purpose, right!!? S2: Tomite: Do you think it's a cold? Uruki, help me out here. Uruki: Sorry, but you're thinking of the wrong "kaze." note: The joke is that the words for "cold" and "wind" (each spelled "kaze") sound very similar in Japanese, so Tomite is making the association between his cold (kaze), and that Uruki deals with all things "kaze"(wind)-related. And so, Uruki responds with something like "Nope, you've got the wrong "kaze" in mind" x3 Hatsui: Let's see... I-I think I have some medicine... S5: Uruki: ...Hatsui Uruki: That flower that you risked your life to get S6: Uruki: If I remember correctly, it's supposed to be some ancient wonder herb. P15 S1: Hatsui: Our priestess needs this! Uruki: "Takiko needs this"... Uruki: Just what did you mean by that? S3: Tomite: Hey... is Takiko's cold that bad? Uruki: What are you hiding? S5: Takiko: Don't say anything about this, Hatsui S6: Takiko: "Don't say anything" Hatsui: Th... Hatsui: The truth is... P16 S1: Uruki: Wait! S2: Uruki: It's very faint, but I felt a breeze! Uruki: One... two bodies. They are definitely people. S4: Uruki: It's this way! It's pretty far, though... Tomite: Hatsui! We'll finish that conversation later! Let's hurry toward Tegu! P17 S1: Tegiru: Tegu! S2: Tegiru: No, "Urumiya"! Tegiru: You can hear me, right?! S3: Tegiru: Protect me! Temudan's followers have gotten persistent with their rebellion once again S4: Tegiru: Before, we've been able to suppress them, but... now, due to the war with Kutou, most of our army's generals on leave! P18 S2: Tegiru: Do you not remember the oath you made 17 years ago!? You said "If you protect my little brother, I'll vow loyalty to the Roun clan"! S3: Tegiru: The Priestess of Genbu and Shichi Seishi are close by now... They plan to rebel against the Roun clan! S4 Tegu: Where is brother...? S5: Servant: He can speak!? Tegu: When will you let me see my brother? S6: Tegu: 17 years ago... you and the other Rouns told me... Tegu: that if I protected this area... you would guarantee his safety and protect him... P19 S1: Tegu: I was told, "If you remove all those who stand as an enemy of the emperor, we'll let you meet him."... Tegu: So, I've gone along with the orders and interrupted the Shichi Seishi's attacks many times over. But now--- it seems you, too, are at your breaking point. S2: Servant: You impudent little...!! Watch your mouth when speaking to the Emperor! S3: Tegu: Please bring my brother here. S4: Tegu: If you don't, I will no longer sing. Tegiru: What!? S5 Tegu: Or Tegu: How about I direct my sound waves at you? Right now? P20 S1: Servant: Your Highness! S2: Servant: To return to ground level is far too dangerous!! Don't let that boy's joke get to you! Tegiru: Joke? S3: Tegiru: Those eyes stared at me with an intent to kill...! The boy's brother ...he's been dead, and for a long time now!! S4: Tegiru: Now that it's come to this, do all that it takes to suppress the rebellion!! And be it necessary, kill Temudan as well! S6: Firuka: It's this way! P21 S1: Hikitsu: The fact that they'd cause a rebellion as the enemy army draws near... Inami: Either way, this is the end of the Tegiru reign! S2: Temudan follower: Princess Efinruka! S3: Temudan follower: Tegiru's daughter! S5: Temudan follower: Ugh... P22 S1: Takiko: Hikitsu! Hikitsu: It's alright, go on ahead! S2: Firuka: .....Thank goodness this happened after my little sisters were married off. S4: Hikitsu: The emperor's army and... King Temudan's private soldiers... Hikitsu: So, is it impossible to enter the Temudan quarters!? S5: Takiko: Look! Only that one area is uninhabited? S6: Firuka: That is--- a tomb, which also doubles as a branch of the palace! It enshrines the spirits of deceased Rouns from many generations back. Those not part of the Roun family are petrified of going near it! P23 S1: Inami: Takiko!? You aren't planning on going in there, are you...? S2: Takiko: There could be a path that leads to Temudan's quarters. If I receive punishment by the spirits, then I'll just have to undergo it! S3: Takiko: It's opening! S5: Inami: Just as I expected, I feel very uneasy being in this tomb... Hikitsu: It's such an old tomb... P24 S1: Takiko: That stone... Just as I thought... S2: Firuka, could the Roun clan's "treasure" be... Firuka: "Life stone"-----? S3: Takiko: It's the same stone as Namame Takiko: This little one was also protected with immense care, by the Great Priestess Anruu at Ifurei. S4: Takiko: Life stones are a very valuable resource, aren't they? Much moreso than steel or lead Is that why the Rouns are keeping it to themselves? S6: Namame: Priestess Takiko: Namame? P25: S1: Takiko: A hidden door? S2: Takiko: There's a light! Could a person be... Hikitsu: Priestess! Princess! Move back! S5: Inami: Takiko! Takiko: I'm ok S6: Takiko: I'll take my medici... S7: Guard: Who goes there?! You, over there! P26: S2: Hikitsu: Female guards...!? S3: Guard: They're live-in workers! Why do you so fearlessly enter the tomb?---!? Voice: Wait! S4: Voice (elderly woman): That young woman is... could it be? Princess Efinruka----!? S5: Elderly woman: ...Please forgive our rudeness S6: Elderly woman: I never would have expected for the Princess to enter such a place as this... My companions, please put your swords in their sheaths. Elderly woman: ...our master does not wish for blood to be shed. P27: S1: Takiko: Master!? Inami: Might that be... King Temudan...? S4: Takiko: Who is she---!? Elderly woman: ....This is Lady Ayura... S5: Elderly woman: She is King Temudan's empress P28: S1: Takiko: Uruki's... mother!? S2: Firuka: That can't be... I heard that Queen Ayura died just after giving birth to the prince---- Elderly woman: That's what was publicly declared... the citizens think that "the prince was a stillborn" and that "the Queen followed him shortly after his birth." S3: Elderly woman: In actuality, she has something of an illness. Due to her very intense heart pains, most of her days are spent resting like this. S4: Elderly woman: 17 years ago... for the crime of allowing the prince to escape... the King has sentenced her to confinement in the tomb, rather than in the Temudan quarters. Firuka: I was not aware of this... S5: Firuka: Father--- Emperor Tegiru is conscious of the fact that "Fuuzanki Rimudo" is his own nephew... note: Fuuzanki = Wind Slasher Demon For that very reason, he has further created a bad name for the Shichi Seishi in order to have them annihilated. Hikitsu: That's just how infatuated he is with possessing the imperial throne... P29 S1: Takiko: I feel so bad for Uruki... Rimudo. In the name of a struggle for the throne... You've been alienated by your blood-related father and uncle. On top of that, they're after your life. S2: Takiko: But with your mother still alive like this, and all... How happy both of you would be to know one another is safe S5: Takiko: This... this silver she is clasping ever-so-preciously... what it is? Elderly woman: It is a protective charm called "Urujii" that the King had carried for a very long time. He had thrown it out, but... the Empress strongly insisted on keeping it. S6: Inami: Is that so? The empress... she still loves the King... P30 S1: Hikitsu: Is there any way... you would allow me to touch it? S2: Takiko: Hikitsu? Hikitsu: This "Urujii" may very well hold memories of the King's past S3: Hikitsu: With my right eye... with my "Shikyoukan," I may just be able to see it Takiko: Oh!! S4: Takiko: You can see an object's memories? Hikitsu: I'll give it a try! Takiko: But if you use your Shichi Seishi power, Tegu will...! S5: Hikitsu: It will be settled in only an instant! Hikitsu: Priestess! Your hand, please! P31 S1: Takiko: A look at King Temudan's true self P32: S1: Takiko: Please don't interrupt, Tegu Takiko: I want to know!! I must know what happened with the King! P33: S2: Citizens: Hooray for the birth of the Crown Prince! Citizens: Long live the country of Hokkan! S3: Temudan's father: Temudan. Grow up to be strong and healthy as my successor. S5: Imperial Minister: Master Temudan is quite brilliant, indeed. Imperial Minister: This country is certain to be safe from harm. P34 S1: Imperial Minister: We will not even need the "Priestess" and "Shichi Seishi" who are predicted to appear in a time of disaster. Imperial Minister: Master Temudan is guaranteed to cultivate this country into something quite magnificent. The future is safe. S2: Temudan: Ministers - you may think that, but S3: Temudan: Please don't refer to the "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho" that was handed down to us by Taiitsukun, as something of ill fortune. S4: Minister: That is... well, there certainly is great truth in your words, Master Temudan Temudan: If by chance, there was cause for "The Priestess of Genbu and Shichi Seishi" to appear during my reign, The one to deserve blame would be I, for not being a better ruler. P35 S1: Temudan: If they would provide such patronage of protecting our country, I believe I would welcome them with great courtesy. Imperial minister: That humble spirit of yours is ever so admirable, but with such a timid mindset as that... S2: Temudan: Don't you worry! Tomorrow is the day I attain manhood and welcome my Empress from the country of Sairou Temudan: I plan to put every effort into my duties, more than ever before! S3: Takiko: This is King Temudan Takiko: He's far more cheerful and adored by the people than I've imagined---- S4: Temudan: Ayura... my Empress Temudan: Please come with me, not only to maintain the friendship between two nations... but to be by my side. Let's support one another for the rest of our lives. P36 S1: Citizens: Long live Prince Temudan! S3: Citizens: Long live the Crown Prince! S4: Takiko: Why? Takiko: When did this person with such a promising future start to get so corrupted? Takiko: Show me---- S6: Temudan: Tegiru! Come this way! Temudan: Let's inspect this forest until our next departure! P37: S1: Tegiru: Elder brother, why have you asked me to come on this tour with you? S2: Tegiru: You're the one who is to inherit this country I'm satisfied with just touring the section of land in East Hokkan that has been alloted to me. Temudan: What are you saying? I just thought if you could be my assistant, it'd do you a lot of good. S3: Temudan: The government officials were all sighing and saying your martial arts and writing skills are just barely acceptable, you know. Tegiru: They only say that because you're just way too good... S4: Tegiru: Anyway, why leave your pregnant Empress behind like this...? Temudan: Ayura understands just as well as I do S5: Temudan: To know the citizens, you must learn by using your eyes and walking legs. I plan on teaching my child the same one da--- P38 S2: Temudan: Tegiru! S5: Temudan: A human-eating beast? They actually exist!? S6: Tegiru: Br... brother! P39 S1: Temudan: Tegiru, go back and get some help! S3: Temudan: Ahh...!? S4: Takiko: Watch out! P41 S1: Takiko: Huh? S3: Temudan: "Singing"? S5: Takiko: Those are---- P42 S1: Temudan: Did you just... Temudan: Kill that beast by singing? Temudan: Could it be that you are... S2: Tegiru: Brother! S3: Tegiru: That symbol on his brow----- S4: Tegiru: He's a Shichi Seishi!! Those who have such a symbol on their body are "Genbu Shichi Seishi"!! What's more, that power just now P43 S1: Temudan: Tegiru!? S2: Temudan: What are you doing!? Put your sword away!! S3: Tegiru: Brother!! Shichi Seishi are a symbol of destruction! This country doesn't need that! We must kill them right away!! S4: Tegiru: You idiot!! Tegiru: They just saved our lives! S6: Temudan: Besides, these are children --- you've ought to be ashamed! P44: S1: Temudan: I apologize for that. It's alright now... Temudan: Thank you for saving us S2: Temudan: Your names are? Tegu: ...Tegu. My little brother is Haagasu S3: Temudan: So you're twins... you're very close, aren't you. You're part of the Urutai clan, right? Temudan: I'm Temudan... S5: Temudan: Ah... S6: Tegiru: .....brother? P45: S1: Tegiru: Brother!! S2: Companion: Master Temudan!? S3: Companion: What is the matter, Master Temudan----!! S6: Temudan's father: How is Temudan's condition? Surgeon/doctor: Your Highness! His fever will not go down S7: Doctor: His legs are gradually decomposing Doctor: I am very saddened to say that this is, without a doubt S8: Doctor: Tenzaibyou note "tenzai" roughly translates to "sin/crime of the heavens," "byou" means "sickness" P46 S1: Doctor: There is no way we can leave him as he is in this condition Doctor: How very awful this is----... Doctor: I believe it is only a matter of time before this spreads to his arms and the rest of his body----- S2: Palace lady: (sobbing) Ayura: This can't be... Temudan: ...Don't cry Ayura... even if I lose my legs This country has engineers who specialize in prosthetics. I'll be able to walk again S3: Temudan: My fever's gone down and all, I will surely... get better Temudan: For me, there's still the responsibility of the country on my shoulders S4: Temudan: More importantly, how is the child in your womb? Temudan: I certainly am looking forward to when our child is born... please take good care of yourself until then S5: Temudan: Tauru... please stay by the Empress's side as her guard... Tauru: Yes! P47 S1: Young palace lady: Excuse me for asking, but... is it true that Master Temudan's illness was "caused by a Shichi Seishi"? Temudan: What? S2: Palace woman: That's... Young palace lady: But, you see... Prince Tegiru has said so! And I've heard that His Highness has captured the Shichi Seishi... S3: Temudan: Father!! Temudan: FATHER...!! S4: Temudan's father: Temudan!? Why have you come, with that condition of yours--- Temudan: Why... why did you capture the Shichi Seishi... "Tegu"!? P48 S1: Temudan's father: Tegiru did the favor of reporting the Shichi Seishi's appearance to me. He said "We shouldn't let an ominous existence run about freely... rather, we should make it work to the advantage of the Roun Family." S2: Temudan: Tegiru! You've sold out the person who saved your life!? S3: Temudan: Father! Please, don't harm the Shichi Seishi!! I will do all I can to keep this country peaceful in my reign, so please--- Temudan's father: ...Temudan S4: Temudan's father: Ever since you've fallen ill... I've been discussing something with the chief retainers day and night... Temudan's father: The rights to the succession of the throne will...----- S5: Temudan's father: ...be given to Tegiru. P49 S2: Temudan's father: With that illness, it cannot be guaranteed that you can manage this country. From here on, live on for as many more days as you can Temudan's father: serving as an assistant to the emperor. I will see that you go off to the palace quarters of the forest to rest. S4: Temudan: Father... Temudan: Are you telling me that... you're throwing me out? P50 S1: Temudan's father: It's for the good of the country Temudan's father: You understand, don't you? Temudan S2: Temudan: ...why Temudan: All along, all I've ever thought about was the country... and the citizens----- S3: Temudan: Why? Temudan: Why do I have to have this disease----- S4: Takiko: I understand S5: Takiko: I understand so well that it hurts. P51 S1: Takiko: But, as for me, my father and Takiko: Everyone else, they worried about me from the bottom of their hearts without ever abandoning me S2: Temudan: I'm not giving up... Temudan: Doctors... S3: Temudan: Gather all the doctors in the country... no, from other countries as well! Temudan: If it's to cure this disease, I'll do all it takes! S4: Temudan: I will live! For the sake of the country! There's no way I'll let myself die without seeing my own child! There has to be a way! P52 S1: Temudan: Help me Servant: I have brought a faith healer with me Temudan: Someone... S3: Servant: I have called for a Priestess S4: Elderly Priestess: By virtue of old age, I have withdrawn from my practice But have confidence in I, for long ago, I held the title of Grand Priestess in the holy town of Ifurei. S5: Elderly Priestess: Please allow this old, blind woman to be of service to you. Takiko: This is the person who made the prophecy Elderly Priestess: This is the first time that I have been beseeched upon by the Roun Clan. P53 S1: Temudan: Grand Priestess... I'm certain to have heard that you do not mix lies into your predictions Us Rouns haven't been using your kind for a very long time but... S2: Temudan: Rather than believing in the God of Genbu, the Roun family has had a tendency for putting their faith into the "treasure." S3: Temudan: However, I will never even have access to such a treasure... S4: Temudan: I don't know who or what to believe anymore Temudan: Just let me hear only the truth S5: Elderly Priestess: I shall utter only the truth----! Elderly Priestess: I shall, at your pleasure P54: S1: Elderly Priestess: You do not need to worry so, Master Temudan You will be alive and in the flesh for the arrival of your offspring Temudan: Is that right... S2: Temudan: My sole wish is my child Temudan: If it is a son... he'll be able to inherit the title of Emperor ...in my place... S3: Temudan: His name will be "Rimudo"... it means "the wind" He will, just as I have, travel the country... and embrace his countrymen S5: Minister; He has been born! Minster: The prince! He has been born! P55: Temudan: ...is that so!? S3: Takiko: Stop S4: Elderly Priestess: King! S5: Elderly Priestess: It is truly regretful Takiko: The king was waiting for so long for Rimudo Elderly Priestess: While it pains me to do so, I shall speak the "truth" Temudan: What is it...? Takiko: Stop P56: S1: Elderly Priestess: The prince has been born under the name of a star which stands as enemy to you Takiko: STOP!! S2: Elderly Priestess: It is not illness that shall bring you to your death S3: Elderly Priestess: "When the Priestess of Genbu appears and the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho opens" P57 S1: Elderly Priestess: "Your son will, without doubt, kill you"------ S2: Elderly Priestess: ----that is what the stones have revealed to me S3: Takiko: Don't listen to her Don't believe her, King S5: Takiko: All you have to do is not believe it... and you and Rimudo won't have to hate one another Takiko: Go to Rimudo right away, and embrace him-----!! P58: S1: Temudan: Ha... S2: Temudan: Hahaha... Temudan: I see... S3: Temudan: My body becomes tattered by an illness! I have my title of Emperor stolen away! Temudan: And now you tell me that... this man, who has lost anything and everything S4: Temudan: Is going to have even more ripped away from him!? Temudan: By the son... he's been waiting and waiting for...!! P59 S1: Temudan: ...the prince MInister: What!? S2: Temudan: Kill... Temudan: THE PRINCE...!! P60 S3: Tegiru's servant: -----so, you've told the King, have you not? Elderly Priestess: Yes I have... Just as was ordered... Tegiru's servant: Very good. Here, a reward for your troubles, from Master Tegiru. Takiko: Eh!? S4: Tegiru's servant: You must not speak to anyone of this matter... you understand, don't you? Takiko: It couldn't be... Takiko: The prophecy was all just a lie the Emperor devised------!? To be continued in the next issue of Rinka, around June 14th